


Freedom

by Lovey_Dovey



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Out of Character, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Suggestive Themes, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovey_Dovey/pseuds/Lovey_Dovey
Summary: If Muggles were to know magic existed, they'd want it to solve their every problem but then who's to say it doesn't happen with Wizards and Witches too?When one problem is solved, another comes up because there would always be consequences, a change of tide when a move is made.(Do not take this seriously lolAnyway, there is no explict detail here but some suggestive scenes)





	Freedom

"... what..." Gellert is lost for words. Albus grins like a kid during christmas," isn't it brilliant?" He asks.

"What made you think up of a spell like that?" Gellert asks, he seem stupefied, so Albus don't really blame him, he places a hand onto Gellert's thigh," Are you saying you don't want to share this between us?" Albus pouts, Gellert had never thought of Albus as cute but in this situation he seem tempted to.

This is crazy, brainless and dangerous at the same time, even for him.

"Y-you..." Albus savours his speechleesness, that is very hard to come by, no pun intended. Gellert schooled his expression, snapping himself back to reality." Albus, you know we're not dating right?" Gellert asks," Really? Then what do you call our dinner every day?" Albus asks," Just dinner," Gellert replies coolly.

"You really don't want to try? I can go first if you like," Albus replies, Gellert feels his heart speeding up,  _what- I have no feelings for this oaf!_ but the speed and the closeness of the other man's face is saying otherwise,  _traitor!_ He feels his face heat up, Albus' grin confirmed it, he quickly look away.

"No! Do you know how painful it is?! Why would you want to do anything like that?!" Gellert exclaims a little louder than he intended." If I haven't considered that I wouldn't have made it my friend," Albus emphasis on the last part, not moving away.

They sat there for a while, until Gellert's side started to ache from bending for too long, when he relents, Albus takes the opportunity to move towards Gellert's lips, he didn't seem to resist so it encourages him.

They literally take turns to experience what comes next.

Their sons, around 20 years later, betrays his father helping Albus, their unknown other parent file their divorce, not that they were married anyway.

"Those brats..." Gellert grumbles in Nurmengard while Albus gives him a sheepish smile," at least I know the pain you went through for them," he offers. Gellert grumbles incoherently, something alone the lines of: _not going to experience it ever again or never use that spell ever again._

Meanwhile... around a 100 years later, the spell was found used again and lets just say that had to be the scariest scream Albus has ever heard in a long time.


End file.
